Moment In Time
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: As a dying wish from his mother, Johnny embarks on a journey to find something he didn't even know he was missing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Moment In Time**

 ** _Disclaimer : _Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real owner of The Outsiders, and I do not make any money off of my stories.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Ages:**

 **Ponyboy: just turned 16 (Senior)**

 **Johnny: 18 (Senior)**

 **Sodapop: 18**

 **Steve and Dallas: 19**

 **Darry: 22 1/2**

 **Two-Bit: 20 (Just graduated)**

Summary: As a dying wish from his mother, Johnny embarks on a journey to find something he didn't even know he was missing.

 ** _IMPORTANT INFO:_**

 ** _-_** _Johnny's dad is Mexican and his mom is White. That'll be important later on. And Rebecca Kaitlin is the Curtis's fifteen year old sister._

 **Johnny's POV (November 29th, 1968)**

"Johnny, I need- I need you to... Find me something important," my mom whispered to me. My hand was clasped in her cold, weak hand. It scared me how cold and weak she was.

"What's that, mamma?"

"You have a sister, Johnny. She's in an orphanage. North of here. I need you to find her. I need to see her before I-I-" she tailed off, looking pale. Her lips were chapped, her hair was completely gone, and her face and cheeks had a sunken-in look.

"I will," I said in a panicked voice. "What's her name? So I can find her."

"Mm... 'Manda," she mumbled. "Amanda Grace. Different last name. Different daddy."

"Where is she at?"

"Don't 'member. Gotta be at least 30 miles... I just drove..." I wanted to keep her awake. I was so scared. She couldn't die yet.

"Mom, mom. How old?"

"You musta been... About-about three. Or four. No, yeah... It was three, Johnny," her voice was so weak. "Find her."

The heart monitor suddenly went crazy and I dropped to my knees.

* * *

"It's been a week, Ponyboy, and I've narrowed it down to about... a thirty by thirty square," I complained, throwing my wrinkled up map at the wall.

"You can eliminate the Socy areas," Rebecca called over her shoulder.

"True," Ponyboy grabbed my map and made some kind of markings on it.

"I think I remember when I was like, three, Mom was never around. Well, less than usual. It never stuck out to me before, you know, but she must've been going to the doctor for Amanda," I concluded.

"We'll have to find a way to get in the Girl's homes," Ponyboy said. I didn't want to think that she might have been already adopted out.

I cursed under my breathe.

"You helping, Rebecca?" I asked.

"Darn right I am." She smiled. "Ain't too often one of my friends suddenly has a sister."

* * *

"I understand the plan, Rebecca, but why do we have so many cookies?" I demanded, laughing at the six or so dozen cookies that were on a pan on the counter. There were sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, and snicker doodle cookies.

"Because, them Social Worker can't say no to a _sweet_ young girl with cookies to bring to those poor little orphans," Becca grinned deceitfully.

"Come on," Ponyboy called, as if they were getting ready to go on a road trip vacation. "Let's go."

 **A/N: Would anybody like to see any specific pairings in this story?**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moment In Time**

Disclaimer _:_ Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real owner of The Outsiders, and I do not make any money off of my stories.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what. Thank you! :)**

 **Johnny's POV (December 8th, 1968)**

We planned to take highway 40 north and keep driving, handing off cookies until we made it to the right orphanage... But honestly, it seemed better in theory. Preparation was not one of my strong suits, but I felt like this was something I needed to do for my mom.

She was counting on me.

"Shoot," Rebecca said in a heavy drawl, "I'm about sick of being the only girl in this joint. It's bout time somebody had a sister."

I laughed.

"Have you ever thought about what you would do it you found her?" Leave it to Ponyboy to turn the light mood so somber.

"I don't know, man. I ain't ever had a sister before. I think I'd adopt her, get her out of there somehow. My momma wanted us to find each other," I responded. Rebecca chomped harder on her bubble gum.

The first Girl's home we came to was about ten minutes outside of Tulsa. We pulled into the parking lot, looked at each other, and got out all at the same time.

Rebecca stepped forward and did most of the talking. She told the lady that she had cookies for the orphans, and after a minute, she asked for all kids fourteen and older to help pass out cookies.

Only four girls stepped forward as fourteen and older. One had short, straight blond hair, and looked to be seventeen, one was short and chubby with reddish blond hair, one girl looked barely fourteen with brown hair, and one was about fifteen with curly dark hair and sharp features. Ponyboy asked the one with curly dark hair what her name was, but when she said Julia my heart sunk.

There were about eleven kids, ranging in ages toddler to thirteen that got cookies. We also gave one each to the older kids, and then left. I knew I shouldn't be disappointed, but I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever find her.

 **OoOoOoO**

We stopped at three other orphanages. Each one containing no Amanda that was around fifteen years old. Around four o'clock I told Ponyboy to forget about it. We drove home and nobody said a word, which I was glad for. They couldn't say anything anyway that would make me feel better.

Just before I dropped Ponyboy off at his house, he turned to look me in the eyes.

"Tomorrow, same time, okay?"

I nodded and couldn't keep a small smile from tugging at my lips.

 **OoOoOoO**

When I walked inside my apartment silence and darkness greeted me. I laid down my car keys and began to slip off my shoes.

I was sick of the loneliness.

I turned to the counter and grabbed a pen out of the cabinet. I wrote on the calendar, "December 9: Get a dog at TCAS."

 **A/N:** ** _THERE IS A POLL OUT on my profile page!_ For what pairings y'all would like to see. **

**Amanda (Guest): Thank you do much! Who knows how long I'll be able to drag it out. **

**Egiran99 : Thank you so much! :)**

 **TheMusicofyourSoul: I'll try! What exact pairing do you have in mind? Thank you so much for your kind words and support. **

**Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
